Bro's afterlife
by Dahhlin's
Summary: What happened when bro died? What happened after he died? I haven't posted anything in forever and this is my first Homestuck fanfiction. So if im rusty, you know why. I'm not sure to continue or not so tell me what you think! Rating may go up because I am big on Stridercest.
1. Chapter 1

Being impaled was not part of your plan. Honestly you wish you were already dead. This hurts like hell.  
Who knew Jack Noir would've turned into a fucking clown/dog/cat/bird/tentacle thing?  
Not you. That's probably why one if your shitty swords are pierced through your chest. Damn this was your favorite polo how the hell are you gunna get this blood out of it?  
Oh wait you won't  
Because soon you'll be dead  
Because you have a fucking sword in your chest.  
How the hell is Dave gunna figure out how to do laundry?  
Davesprite is hunched over you without touching the sword. His glasses are off and yellow tears stream down his face. One of those beautiful wings is missing. Now where that one wing was is now just an awkward tuft of feathers and yellow blood dripping from it. The other is ruffled up and the feathers are going in so many different directions

Bro: touch the wing  
With all your effort. you were  
Able to touch it. Only for it to move farther away as Davesprite turned to see you.  
"B-bro?"  
"Hey. Lil' man."  
"Oh god you're in so much pain"  
"No shit. Don't remind me"  
There was quiet. He reached to take off your shades. You're cool with that. Not like you're crying or anything.  
"Striders don't cry" you remind him and attempt to wipe away your tears.  
"They don't die either" he retorts. Touché.  
"Hey Dave" you groan out. You and him have already finalized that you will address him as Dave. "Make sure you tell Dave that i wasn't scared to die."  
"Are you?" you hesitate "no..." He looked relieved. Good. he needed to be okay. 'cause if you weren't going to be able to, the last thing you need them to think is that you were scared all this time. fuck this is hurting. it was harder to breathe before but now... you were crying in pain.

"Dave.." he was panicking. his wings flinched and feathers fell like strained tears.

"bro no no please don't! Dave will be here soon! you can tell him yourself that you're not scared!" he was crying. you only remembering him crying when he was really young. when he turned five he didn't even cry when he busted himself up badly. you only thought to do what you did when he was really young. to hold him until he stopped crying. and you did so. awkwardly because of his wings and your sword, but you pulled him down and held him as tight as you could. You're so tired and cold. Davesprite continued to sob into your embrace.

Soon he began to calm down. You lost the energy to keep your eyes open just before he stopped sniffling. you mutter out something you couldn't understand yourself. But you guess Davesprite did as he chokes out an 'I love you too' and slips your shades back onto your face. you felt a few tears slide down your cheek. whether it was yours or his only Davesprite would know. You felt him wipe them off. and you drifted off to sleep.

Only to awake for what only seemed a minute. You found Dave sitting by you. no sword in your chest. and no orange wings sprouting from Dave's back. Dave said with sad pride, "so you died.." then smiled, "welcome to your dream bubble."


	2. Chapter 2

Dream bubbles are trippy as fuck. One second it's like any other day at home then if you think about some memory too hard you re-live it.  
Literally.  
Right now dave is explaining the basics. And you are more lost than stitch when he found out he was surrounded by water. Fuck you hope this is better when he actually shows you what to do.  
"Bro? You're not listening are you?"  
"So is this like limbo?"  
"Fuck."  
You grin and he groans. You're being as annoying as you were before SBURB(that's what dave calls it).  
"Bro.. I'm being serious."  
Oh shit  
"Why did you die?"  
Of all the questions  
"Well.. It's hard not to when there's a sword in your chest and getting tired as fuck..."  
The memory invaded the living room. The sword reappearing in your chest. It doesn't hurt. Just remembering that it did makes it sorta itch. An illusion of jack looming over you with the same look he had when you began to fall backwards. Dave watched. The shades hid his reaction but with his mouth agape you know he is horrified. Then again so was davesprite. And that's where the dream went. A broken and orange feathered asshole crying over you.  
"Are you afraid?" He asked  
You quickly push away the memory and to one where the entire house was covered in smuppets. Dave was about to ask 'Afraid of what?' But you couldn't lie and say you weren't. And you won't say you were, for prudes sake. Luckily a barrage of smuppets fell on top of him and he flash stepped out from under them only to trip backwards. You laughed your ass off. Dave scowled. You love that he's still dave. Alternate-dead-dave but still Dave.

"So if you're a knight if time, that means I'll be seeing a lot more Daves than just you."  
"Probably. You'll meet millions of me. But they usually have the same past. Just a different ending."  
You asked him what his ending was.  
What you saw made you wish you dragged Jack down with you.  
His normal outfit changed to some ironic green suit. But from the neck to his waist it was more soaked with his blood slowly seeping from his neck. A quick sight of a black dog with your shades on was the only thing dave saw. But it's not hard at all to know who it was.  
Seriously who the fuck else looks like that?  
The memory retreated and the smuppet filled living room returned.  
Dave sat beside you. You ended up watching lion king. And the ironic part where Scar killed mufasa you grinned and turned to Dave  
"Lil man I'll never do that to you." You hugged him.(yeah fuck the no touching policy you fucking miss these days) "you'll be my fucking ironic prince forever"  
"How can you kill me? Were both dead" he chuckled "and please I totally overpass you in irony. Time go take a step down bro, I'm the ironic king now."  
"Ouch now I'll have to fling you off a cliff to get my title back"  
This is stupid. But this is so stupid it's ironic.  
For hours (dave has kept up with hours and seconds and days here. He says it's a knight of time thing. You can't keep up with shit) you two have been talking about then pros and cons of dream bubbles. You can't wait to be able to move you bubble around. It sucks having to stay in one spot and wait for  
Someone to run into you. But the best part is that someway or another you can contact with ones that are still alive. You asked if that involved Davesprite. You want to tell him that you're okay. Dead but ok. Dave said sprites are more complicated. That's all he said. At least you know it's not impossible.  
"So what do I have to do to see him?"  
He shrugged and munched on his pizza. "You don't do anything. Davesprite has to do the work. And by work I mean sleep."  
"Sleep?"  
Dave smirked. He loved knowing more than you. It was rare  
"One thing I like about this afterlife is that you can talk to the living. But they have to be asleep."  
"Hence the DREAM part of it then"  
"Yeah. But sprites are probably more complicated. I dunno haven't tried." He muttered to himself but probably didn't care if bro heard "Do sprites even dream?"  
Bro hoped they did. If not he'd find the Alfa dave when he slept and have him knock Davesprite out or something.

((thanks for your support. comment and tell me what you think so far.))


End file.
